As many electronic products such as mobile phones and tablets emerge, leather products matching the electronic products also increase in the market. Many leather products have a holder function. However, when the holder function is not used, user experience is severely affected because a connection between a holder and a rear housing is improperly handled in existing leather products. For example, in a protective case structure of an electronic product in some other approaches, a holder is connected to a rear housing by means of absorbing between a magnet and an iron sheet. The magnet is disposed in the holder, and the iron sheet is disposed in the rear housing. The holder is absorbed to a surface of the rear housing when the holder function is not used. However, the absorbing between the magnet and the iron sheet results in the following disadvantage of the electronic product. The magnet and the iron sheet cause a change to a magnetic field of a location of the electronic product. Therefore, normal working of a magnetic sensitive component in the electronic product is affected, for example, a deviation is caused to an indication of a compass.